


hate me a little longer...

by sinfuljiminy



Series: let's do some laundry. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Double Penetration, M/M, Sex Toys, Teasing, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljiminy/pseuds/sinfuljiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It lasted a second before Louis jerked away, pushing Harry away from him and circling his own hand around his dick, sitting further back on the dildo with a muffled moan. "Fuck yourself."</em>
</p><p>  <em>"Great choice of words." Harry smirked as his spread his legs further against the dryer, eyes fluttering close as the dildo disappeared within him and his ass was pressed flush against the stainless steel. Louis watched the way his hips moved with calculated rotates before using his knees to slide himself up and down on the dildo, his moans becoming louder, his thighs trembling faster.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	hate me a little longer...

**Author's Note:**

> first and foremost, once again thank you to ptp-explicit for this [ beautiful work of art ](http://ptp-explicit.tumblr.com/post/137110240048/30-days-nsfw-otp-challenge-day-4-masturbation)that inspired me to write this. though the story doesn't follow the plot of the drawing, it still helped with the way this worked out. :) 
> 
> okay so i know it's been a long time coming and this is still not as good as i think everyone deserves for the praise the first part was given, but hopefully it's good enough for you guys!
> 
> just to clear something up quickly, HL are ROOMMATES and not step brothers. Apparently there was some confusion in the first part, but hopefully i make it known enough in this part. if not, well here's the confirmation. :)
> 
> anyway! hope you enjoy! ♥ Zee.

Louis wondered how many emotions one could feel at any given moment before they combust from the inside out and spill their guts all over the floor. In his case, he was embarrassed, excited, and horny as hell, his knees practically clattering together as he stood at the doorway of the laundry room, basket in hand gripping the hard plastic as tightly as he possibly could. His eyes were deceiving him, he was sure of it, because there's no fucking way that the man he hated more than anyone in this world was perched on top of the dryer like a goddamn eagle wearing nothing but the same panties he caught Louis wearing just last week, his fucking come stains _still_ covering the front of the black lace. He wanted to throw up... or suck Harry's dick, but he wasn't sure which he wanted to do first and it frustrated him to no end because he wasn't supposed to be feeling this way.

_"I hate him. I absolutely hate him."_

"Are you planning on joining me, pretty, or are you just going to stand there looking stupid while that boner rips your sweats?"

Louis dropped the hamper on the ground and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, mumbling more to himself than to his roommate. "What the hell are you doing, Harry?"

"What does it look like? You seemed to have a lot of fun up here," Harry started, smacking his hand against the top of the washer with humor in his voice. "Thought maybe I could see what all the hype is about. I heard through the grapevine that laundry room sex is pretty.. um, common."

"You told someone, didn't you? You fucking piece of shit."

"Hey, hey, I didn't say any names. As I would admit to ever fucking someone who has the entire DVD collection of _Gilmore Girls_ in their bedroom."

Louis' nostrils flared, hands balling up at his sides. "You went into my bedroom."

"You went into mine and I sure as hell didn't complain." Harry smirked and lifted a pink dildo, the very one Louis owned that he caught fucking himself on last week. "Brought my own, too. Come on, Tomlinson. Show me your moves."

Louis closed his eyes for a full minute before he found himself reaching down to grab his basket of dirty laundry, trying his best to ignore Harry's intense gaze as he emptied the contents into the washer, added detergent (Harry's, if he might add), and started the load. Finally meeting Harry's eyes, he reached around his naked body to turn the dial on the dryer and pushed the start button, the machine tumbling to life. "I don't have to mention that this _doesn't_ leave this room. I swear to God, Styles, if you so much mention that some no name you know did this, I will..."

"Make my life a living hell while continuing to wish I'd fucking you senseless? I got it, babe."

Good fucking _**GOD**_ he wanted to strangle this son of a bitch. Instead, he peeled off his tank top and joggers, tossing them to one side of the laundry room before climbing on top of the spinning washer, reaching over to grab his dildo from Harry's hand.

The younger boy laughed and turned to grab his own, a big black toy that put his own to shame and made his face burn with embarrassment. "Thought you could use mine. I'm not much of a bottom, though you seem to be a pro at it."

Louis mustered up the most fake smile he could before throwing the pink dildo at Harry's face, but he was quick enough to reach up and catch it before it made impact. Snatching the black dildo from his hand, he turned to position it on the washer, a wave of nerves running through him because he was honestly naked right now.. in front of Harry who was wearing come stained panties with a high bun looking like the motherfucking God of sex. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, knees sliding slightly against the stainless steel and when he opened his heavy lids, he was met with Harry's face near his in the same position, mirroring his every move. He couldn't help but watch the twin lips as Harry slid his tongue over the swell of the bottom one and bit the corner, a shiver rolling down the length of his spine. "Have you ever..?"

"Once or twice," Harry admitted with a smirk and Louis looked up into his intense green eyes and, fuck, they were so much prettier up close. "When I was younger. It's been a couple years."

"Meaning this dildo hasn't been broken in yet?"

"Thought I'd give you the honor."

"I feel so special." Louis rolled his eyes and swallowed thickly as he turned his head to look over his shoulder, reaching a hand back to grip the large toy, feeling that it was already wet and slick and he couldn't help but smirk. This fucking ambitious asshole. With a deep breath, he leaned back slowly, stopping as the tip of the toy squeezed through his tight rings of muscle, a low grown escaping him and he turned to peer up at Harry, who's face with contorted into pure pleasure as he followed every one Louis' moves. "Y-you don't want to go too fast. Let it.. _shit_ , let yourself feel every inch."

Harry nodded and bowed his head, arching his back up enough to watch the smaller pink dildo disappearing inside of him as he sat down, a pretty moan falling from parted lips. "Like this?"

"Yes.. fuck, you're so hot.."

"You're so much nicer when you have something inside of you, you know that?" Harry panted between moans, staring up at Louis through a glazed over expression and a crooked smile.

"Shut up," Louis whined and sat back on the black dildo even more, reaching between his quivering legs to wrap a hand around his throbbing cock, but was quickly denied the self pleasure as Harry knocked his hand away to complete the task himself. With a low groan, he looked up at his roommate through long eyelashes, a blush crawling up on his cheeks, his hand curling around Harry's wrist. "F-fucking freezing.."

"Your dick doesn't seem to be complaining."

Louis' eyes dropped to watch Harry's mouth as he spoke and before he could stop himself, he leaned forward to suck the lower lip into his mouth, teeth biting the flesh softly. Harry whimpered and squeezed his cock gently, reaching his other hand up to grip the hair on the back of Louis' head and tucked him back enough to capture his lips fully, turning the bite into a heavy panted kiss that left the both of them trembling. It lasted a second before Louis jerked away, pushing Harry away from him and circling his own hand around his dick, sitting further back on the dildo with a muffled moan. "Fuck yourself."

"Great choice of words." Harry smirked as his spread his legs further against the dryer, eyes fluttering close as the dildo disappeared within him and his ass was pressed flush against the stainless steel. Louis watched the way his hips moved with calculated rotates before using his knees to slide himself up and down on the dildo, his moans becoming louder, his thighs trembling faster. Louis lifted himself off the black dildo to reach across and pushed Harry back just slightly, enough to allow his lips to trail a path down his glistening body, tongue swirling around one of the hardened nipples sending the younger man into a fit of moans and curses as he arched against the contact. He continued only after he successfully colored the sensitive area a bright red, his tongue leading him to the hem of the panties and further more, pressing his nose in between the hardness of Harry's cock and the tenderness of his inner thigh. Harry grunted and gripped a handful of Louis' hair when his tongue traced the outline of the cock wetly pressed against the lace material, flakes of his own dried come falling to the tumbling dryer below them. "You son of a bitch.. you son.. of a.. fucking hell.."

"Sorry," Louis pulled back with a smirk and raised eyebrow, peering up at the younger man with innocent eyes. "Did you say something?"

"I said I'm going to fuck you senseless once you stop teasing the shit out of me. Goddamn it," Harry tugged Louis up enough for their lips to graze against each other, their eyes locked so intensely Louis thought he might come just from the heat of it. 

He slid his hands down to grip Harry's hips and pushed him against the dryer, the younger man letting out a choked moan, eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Harder.."

Harry complied, surprisingly so, hips continuing their rotating movements, holding onto his biceps with every bounce that made his ass smack beautifully against the steel, shaking the dryer so hard it smacked against the wall. After a few more minutes, in which Harry's precome seemed through the worn panties and drips puddled in between his legs, he gained the upper hand to push Louis back, the older man laying down against the two moving machines, watching Harry grab the forgotten black dildo before lifting himself up enough to discard of the last piece of clothing on either of their bodies. Harry hovered over him, a hand gliding over the entirety of his body before wrapping around his neck and bringing their faces just inches apart, whispering a soft _"I can't stand you"_ before parting quivering lips with his tongue and kissing Louis heavily, breathlessly, until both pulled away for a gasp of fresh air that smelled of linen.

"Harry."

"Lou.." Harry moaned weakly and pulled Louis' legs apart to slide between the warm thighs, sliding the length of his cock against his ass before guiding himself to the tight hole he couldn't seem to stop desiring. Louis' fingers drowned in the long black locks, lifting himself up enough to allow Harry to slid inside of him, the bottoms of his feet pressed against the back of the younger man's thighs as he slightly begged for more with a tug of his hair. "Un-fucking-believable.." Harry whined breathlessly as he hid his face in the crook of Louis' neck and began to snap his hips forward, every thrust accounted for as he searched for that sweet spot within Louis that made the older man crumble to pieces underneath him.

Louis' fingers traveled down to the strong shoulders whose muscles ripped underneath the tingling tips, nails digging into the sweat coated skin that he tasted with his tongue gliding up the pulsing vein along Harry's neck. His hips surged upward to meet every one of Harry's beautifully merciless pounds and, Good fucking God, did he want to be on the receiving end of them for as long as humanly possible. Enemies and opposites really do attract and with every shattering bone in his small body did he was Harry to hate him every single day for the rest of his life if he was going to give him toe-numbing, mind-boggling sex like this on the regular. His sinful thoughts were cut into as Harry pulled away abruptly, heavy lids lifting to watch Harry slid the black dildo that had previous been inside of Louis into his mouth with a muffled moaned, spit soothing down the rubber like slow burning lava and pooling at the fake balls. He leaned back further, sliding the toy along Louis' stomach down over his cock leaving a trail of his saliva on his sweaty skin before allowing it to poke at his already full hole, their eyes meeting with blurred vision.

Harry silently asked for permission.

Louis silently granted it.

Widening his legs, he watched as much as he possibly could as Harry pulled a few inches of his leaking cock out of his pulsing hole to make space for the hard rubber toy, working the tip inside of him slowly. Louis cried out and hugged his thighs against Harry for a single beat before loosening up, allowing him to continue further on, stretching him with a slicking noise until the toy was immersed within him and Harry's cock joined in with slow rolling thrusts. Louis never imagined himself ever having two dicks inside of him (whether they be fake or real ones) but he was quickly starting to understand what the allure was about being double penetrated when he saw the awe written on Harry's face, as if he'd just seen the eighth wonder in the world and it was the magnificent thing he'd ever seen in all his years.

The loud buzzer of the dryer pulled both men out of their trance, eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets and Harry pulled out of it long enough to turn around and set the dial up again, pushing the start button. Louis chuckled lightly, snuggling down into the cocks inside of him before Harry slipped the toy out, discarding it beside him. Long fingers circled around Louis' cock and jerked him off furiously, sending the older man into a squirming fit against the cold steel as he arched his back and moaned until he was unable to hold himself back anymore and came with a string of curses escaping his raw throat. He watched as Harry collected what drops of come he could and rubbed it over his own and around Louis' hole before gripping his hips tightly and began to fuck him again, hard and fast, sounds their skin slapping bouncing off the walls of the small laundry room, overpowering the hustle and tussle of the poor victimized machines that had to withstand their insatiable desires for the hate sex they'd grown addicted to.

Harry came quickly and didn't bother to hide the pleasure it gave him as he leaned his head back and moaned into the air, hips stilled flushed against Louis' own, chest heaving heavily as he attempted to regain his breath. "Hell, Tomlinson.."

"I know.." Louis chuckled and lifting himself up on his elbows to look down at their joined bodies, brushing his tongue over his dried top lip. "You're in love with me and you want to die in between my thighs."

"Not even close," Harry smirked, leaning forward to press his lips against Louis' cheek with a soft sigh. "I was saying we should probably do this in an actual bed sometime before we're left without a washer and dryer."

"Mm.. I'll settle for the couch if you think you can maneuver around it enough."

"I could make a Porsche feel like a California king bed, princess. Don't underestimate me."

Louis rolled his eyes and pushed Harry off of him, winching slightly as he was emptied and a pleasing pulsing was left as a reminder of what had transpired. He slipped off the washer, holding himself up on shaky knees, pushing the matted hair away from his eyes. "Your cockiness knows no end, does it?"

"Mm, no.. but I think that's what you like about me most, isn't it?"

"I guess we'll never know." Louis turned to smile up at the younger man, who was now sitting on the spinner dryer fixing his tussled hair. He reached behind him to grab the black dildo and come stained panties, purposely brushing the side of his hand over Harry's hip and cock, bringing the now wet skin to his mouth, tasting Harry with the tip of his tongue. "Until next time, lover boy."

"You're so sure there's going to be a next time, Tomlinson."

"You're obsessed with me, Styles. Of course there's going to be a next time."

Harry laughed and jumped off the dryer, pink dildo in one hand, the other smacking loudly against Louis' cheeks with a crackling laugh. "We'll see about that."

The asshole closed the door to the laundry room before Louis could even reply, just _needing_ to get the last word in as he always did. With a shake of his head and a bit of his lip, Louis made his way out of the laundry room and into his bedroom closet, storing Harry's dildo with the rest of his toys to be washed later. He was going to have fun with that until the need for Harry got so great again that he surprises him in the laundry room ready for another round.

"Until next time." He repeated with a smirk, trotting off to his bathroom for a shower and a hidden affection for his roommate that may never be revealed.


End file.
